


In The Breaths Between

by shotofvanilla



Series: See You... [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blind Character, M/M, blind!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotofvanilla/pseuds/shotofvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Dean's favorite things to do is kiss Cas.</p><p>In which kisses are shared, along with a few words and a realization or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Breaths Between

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [En Los Instantes Entremedio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385332) by [HeyDagger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyDagger/pseuds/HeyDagger)



One of Dean's favorite things to do is kiss Cas.

All the time. Before dates and after dates, in the middle of the sidewalk, across the table at the coffee shop they like to go to. Dean loves to press even the lightest, quickest pecks to Cas' lips, knowing that Cas can never see them coming. He revels in the look of surprise Cas always gives him when he pulls away.

So he might be taking slight advantage of his boyfriend's inability to see, but so far Cas hasn't said a word against it, so Dean keeps at it.

But as fun as the spontaneous kisses are, there are other types that Dean enjoys far more. Like now, when they're spread out on couch together, with Dean settled between Cas' legs and their bodies pressed close together.

They kiss long and deep and slow, Cas' fingers tangled in Dean's hair in an attempt to pull him even closer. The only sounds in the room are the warm, wet slide of their lips as they separate and come together again, their breathing ever harsher in each other's ears.

Dean loves it because of the sense of equality in it. He doesn't need to see in order to chase the lingering taste of coffee on Cas' tongue, doesn't need sight in order to feel Cas' hands pressed against his back and down his side. The outside world melts away for a while, leaving only the two of them and the couch beneath them. His hands knock Cas' sunglasses, which had been pushed to the top of his head earlier, to the floor, but neither of them pays any attention to them as they clatter away.

And, for the record, Cas is _awesome_ at kissing. It's like he was born to do it. He's never rushed or sloppy, but slow and thorough, testing out every little technique and trick until Dean is breathless and gasping and wanting more.

There’s a problem that comes because of that: wanting more.

It’s when Dean unconsciously rolls his hips downward towards Cas', just a little, just enough to brush against the bulge in Cas' pants. Like clockwork, that's the second everything stops, coming to a screeching halt. Cas' hands still and he pulls away, blushing and awkwardly trying to maneuver his legs around Dean so he can escape to the kitchen. And normally Dean backs off and lets Cas leave because he's a good boyfriend and he gets it. Sex can be scary enough, probably doubly without the sense of sight. So he gets why Cas is hesitant but, in short, Cas is hot and Dean's frustrated and, short of his own hand, he can't do a damn thing about it.

And they probably should have tried sitting down and talking about it, like the grown-ups they are, but evidently they both suck at that because any attempt at that conversation tends to lead to impromptu make out sessions on the couch.

So that's why for once Dean doesn't let Cas leave and instead leans up onto his knees and grabs both of Cas' hands in his. "Cas."

And even though Cas is blind and can't see Dean, he turns his head away anyway. "Dean."

"We should talk about this. For real."

Cas sighs and tries to pull his hands away, but Dean tightens his hold. "Not now."

"Then when?"

Cas opens his mouth to answer but then just bites his lip and says nothing.

Dean stares at Cas imploringly, as if it would make a difference, and says, "Look I get that you're scared, Cas, but we've known each other for almost six months and have dated for more than half of that, and I'd like to think you trust me at least a little bit now. It's just me."

Cas stays silent for a long minute and then takes a deep breath and shakes his head. "It's not just you though," he says, his voice tiny, "It's not...sex with you that I'm scared of it's more like...sex in general." The last part comes out in a rush, hardly more than a whisper.

Realization dawns on Dean. "You mean you've never-"

"I lost my sight as a teenager, Dean. At the very start of sexual awareness, and, well,” he chews on his lip a little more and then says, a little bitterly, “Not exactly a lot of people were jumping at the chance to get with the blind kid, okay? You're...kind of the first."

The blush on Cas' cheeks has grown redder, more embarrassed now and he looks like there are about ten million places he'd rather be than on the couch. And Dean's sitting there in shock because, yeah, he probably should have considered the possibility of Cas being a virgin, but somehow didn't because, blind or not, Cas is gorgeous and smart, grumpy in the mornings and adorable at night and a whole mess of other endearing things.  The idea that he, Dean Winchester, is the _first_ to realize that is such an incomprehensible concept it's almost laughable.

At some point in all of this, Dean's grip on Cas' hands loosens and Cas manages to pull away and swing his legs off the couch, quickly dodging the coffee table and all but running into his kitchen. Dean catches up with him a minute later and finds Cas getting a glass of water, one finger over the rim of the cup to prevent overfilling it.

Dean comes up behind him, making enough noise so that he knows Cas won't get startled. He wraps his arms around Cas' waist and presses a kiss below his ear. "I get it," he murmurs, "I get it and we don't have to do anything today or tomorrow or next week, but whenever we get there, I'll make it good for you. I promise." He already has a vague idea in mind, something warm with strongly scented candles and silk sheets, not simply for the romance of it all but because they're things Cas can enjoy without his sight.

Cas puts the glass down and slowly folds his hands over Dean's. He leans into the embrace and smiles a little. "Okay."


End file.
